theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Henry Kingsley
Title: '''Lord Sur-Magister of the Order of the Dragon, Lord-Commander of the Dragonsguard, Baron of Illen (since deferred to his younger brother upon his induction into the Dragonsguard) '''Age: 32 Race: Breton Gender: Male Appearance Henry is a strong man. He stands at about 5’11” and is in peak physical condition. He tends to wear the customary elegant clothes of a Daggerfellian noble when he is not wearing his armor which is accompanied by a long black cape. Skills Henry is well versed in the art of swordplay as well as jousting and riding. He is an educated man, like most noble-born in Daggerfall, and his mind is just as sharp as his sword. Equipment When in battle or fighting in a tournament Henry wears the trademark armor of the Dragonsguard, the elite unit of the Order of the Dragon tasked with the protection of the King at all times. The armor is hardened steel gilded in gold with intricate black scrollwork. A long black cape is fastened to shoulders of the cuirass. His helm is of similar construct, a hardened steel bascinet gilded in gold and crowned with two dragon’s wings. Henry’s weapon of choice is his family’s hand-and-half sword. Forged ages ago by master smiths the blade is a true masterpiece, the steel has been folded hundreds of times making the blade of unsurpassable strength. The hilt is made of steel entwined with golden scrollwork, and the golden pommel is inset with a brilliant garnet stone. Background Henry was born into the nobility. This guaranteed him a good education in both the arts of the scholar and those of the warrior. From a young age he was schooled by a tutor in the arts of language, mathematics, philosophy, and the other common schools of study including swordplay and riding. At the age of 10 he was sent off to be a squire to Lord Ashford of the Order of the Dragon, the current Commander of the Dragonsguard. It is here where he fine tuned his skills with the blade and with the lance. At the age of 16 Henry was knighted and became a member of the Order of the Dragon. He served valiantly and with great courage. However he was quite ruthless in his ways. Henry believed in the philosophy that the weak were unworthy and vastly inferior to the strong. This ruthless courage was what brought him through the ranks of the Order of the Dragon and eventually ended with his induction into the Dragonsguard, the group tasked with the personal protection of the King. Henry was inducted at the age of 24 and a few years later, at the recommendation of the retired Lord Ashford, found himself holding the title of Sur-Magister of the Order of the Dragon, the title given to those who command the Dragonsguard. From that point on Henry has served the King fervently and seen to all matters of personal security for his majesty. The Dragonsguard: The Dragonsguard is a unit within the Order of the Dragon tasked with the personal protection of the King of Daggerfall. There are only nine members in the Dragonsguard, each one an extremely competent knight ready to give his life for the King. The Dragonsguard is set apart from the other members of the Order of the Dragon by their trademark armor. Every member wears an expertly crafted suit of hardened steel armor gilded in gold and emblazined with black scrollwork. Their armor is accompanied by a famous and symbolic black cape that hangs from their shoulders. When all nine are together they are a formidable force capable of holding off much larger forces with deadly efficiency. The Current nine members are, Lord Commander Henry Kingsley, Sir Alberic Gaersly, Sir Edmund Almaine, Sir Marc Ancois, Sir Theodyn Mallister, Sir Roran Velain, Sir Allister Renault, Sir Andre Motierre, and Sir Veric Maurard. Category:Nobility Category:Daggerfall Category:Breton Category:Characters